frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Really, Really Blizzard Story
It was months after the events of Frozen had passed. However, when a deceptive princess from a distant principality deceived the Emperor of a very powerful empire into invading the Kingdom of Arendelle, the Snow Queen found herself in a blizzard berzerk story. However, despite finding true love in Slender, the two still faced many problems, from the revived Confederacy to the revived Mexican Empire. Characters *Emperor Slender of Nexon - Main Protagonist/Anti-hero *Queen Elsa of Arendelle - Protagonist *Princess Anna of Arendelle - Supporting character, good side *Kristoff - Supporting character, good side *Olaf - Supporting character, good side *President James Smith, President of the United States of America - Supporting character, good side *Sven - Mentioned character *Princess Mariette of San Helena - Antagonist *President Jonathan 'Jon' Fontaine, President of the Second Confederate States of America (also known as the 2nd Confederacy) - Antagonist *Emperor Augustus I of Mexico - Antagonist *Duke of Weselton - Supporting character, bad side Prologue As a normal human being, Slender - a man with slender figures (duh) and at average Nexonan height, in his mid 20s, is like all ordinary Nexonan. He has the jet-black hair and eyes of his parents. While his skin-tone is fair compared to his countrymen, the snow-white skins of the Royal Sisters of Arendelle triumphed over his in terms of fairness. However, what made him stands out from other Nexonans is his position, title and dominance over the Imperial Nexonan Throne. And since Nexon is an absolute monarchy, this Nexonan has virtually unlimited power over his empire and subjects, able to call them slaves if he feels like doing so. He was wearing a black business suit, a black shirt and a black tie - his signature outfit. He donned a pair of black pants made of silk, as were his torso outfit. The fact that there was a powerful pistol under his suit and two tall, menacing, heavily armed, uniformed, helmet-wearing figures were standing beside him prove that those trying to harm Slender would definitely be destroyed before the harm that they were trying to deliver actually affected him. These guards are Imperial Marines - genetically-engineered clones born in a laboratory. They were on the deck of the INN (Imperial Nexonan Navy) Trancoso, which is a yacht owned by the Emperor. It was docked at the port capital of Arendelle after a 3 days-long journey. Imperial Marine 1:"This way-" Slender:"Don't tell me MY direction, Rico! You are given your life by my scientists to guard my life, not act as a guide." Rico:"I am sorry, milord." Slender:"Alright, I don't give a fuzz about that. Let's go boys." A coach - carried by two elephants, was soon unloaded from the ship. The Emperor got into it. Two handlers rode on the African Elephants, ready to kill er, I mean euthanize them just in case they went cuckoo and acted as if they needed a permanent vacation in heaven. As the procession was on its way to the castle, Arendelleans looked at the elephants in awe and shock. Arendellean 1:"Honey, did the Queen's powers bring back the Ice Age and revived these Ice Age mammoths?" Arendellean 2:"I have no clue, Percy." Pretty soon, the procession came to a halt when some sort of white, spherical object was thrown into the open window of the coach. It was Olaf's head, which landed on the Emperor's lap. Olaf:"Hi." Slender:"Can I shoot you in the face?" Olaf:"Umm, no?" Slender:"Then face the fury of my kick!" Slender kicked Olaf's head out of the window, miraculously hitting the rest of the snowman's body, reattaching it. Just then, a woman dressed in a supernaturally-made dress appeared. She had platinum blonde hair and pale skin. Woman:"Who are you? The King of Weselton?" Slender:"I am Emperor Slender of Nexon. You must be Queen Elsa, no?" Elsa:"I am. What brings you here?" Slender:"I am here to discuss some proposal between our two nations. If it's fine with you, I'll wait at your castle first while you continue playing with your snowman. We can talk about this over dinner." Elsa:"I am fine with that. There is a party at the ballroom tonight by the way." Slender:"Really? I didn't receive an invitation." Elsa:"Well now you are invited." Slender rolled his eyes. Slender:"Ok thanks?" Elsa:"You are welcome." After that, Elsa and Olaf ran off. The procession to the castle continued, which it reached after 30 minutes. Slender got out of his coach. Slender:"I can reach the castle faster by foot. You are all dismissed." While the rest of the procession disbanded, 8 Imperial Marines sticked to their Emperor. They were led by a royal servant to the guest room that Slender will be staying in. As they passed through the hallways, the Nexonans saw lots of decorations on the walls, possibly bought by Elsa. Alas, they had arrived. Rico:"Is there anything that Your Majesty needs?" Slender:"Yeah. Buy me two bottles of Bourbon whiskey." Rico:"As you wish, Your Majesty." The Imperial Marines gave a kow-tow and left the room, leaving Slender by his lonesome. He took a bath at the bathroom, enjoying some precious moment in the bathtub. ---- When the Emperor's bath was over, he wore a crispy blue tuxedo, complete with a blue bow tie. The Imperial Marines arrived, after a futile attempt to buy Slender's favorite drink. They gave a customary kow-tow. Rico:"Your Imperial Majesty, there is no Bourbon Whiskey. We did find a bottle of port from our homeland though." Slender:"Alright. Sometimes, I just have to drink our nation's popular booze. Thanks." However, he said something different in his heart. "Imbeciles. If you were serving some of my ancestors, you would be forced to kill yourself for failure, thus bringing dishonor to yourself." Slender and his guards went to the dining hall to attend a banquet first, which preceded the party. ---- When the banquet was finished, the party started. Slender drank a glass of champagne that a waiter gave him. Some of the guests also chatted with him, but the Emperor was quick to dismiss them. He approached Elsa, who was talking to Anna. Upon walking closely to her, Elsa looks slightly taller than Slender. Despite that, the Emperor still felt that he has a higher status than the Snow Queen. Being the (not so) mischievous boy he is, Slender was tempted to pull the Queen's hair to call her. However, thinking that he might get his heart frozen, Slender decided to tap her shoulder instead. Slender:"Your Majesty, I believe that we have something to talk about." Elsa:"Oh sorry, Anna and I were talking about something." Anna:"It's fine sister, you can talk to him first." Elsa:"Alright, fine." Anna left the two monarchs' presence. Elsa:"What is it?" Slender:"Some slaves of mine escaped one of my rubber plantation and fled to your nation. When my spies narrowed down the suspects, they found out that my slaves used to work at your nation's oil fields. One of them even owned an oil well himself." Elsa:"Your point being?" Slender:"First of all, I propose that we build a pipeline between our nations. While you supply my nation with petroleum, I will pay you in silver. Next, I also request that you deport my former slaves back to my nation so that they could be citizens again." Anna, who had heard all of this, pulled Elsa away. Anna:"Excuse us for a minute." Slender:"Alright. One, two three..." Anna took the Snow Queen somewhere away from Slender. Anna:"Elsa, don't ever deport those former slaves of his. You'll be sending them to a brutal death." Elsa:"Why?" Anna:"Under Nexonan laws, a slave owned by the Emperor or the government attempting to escape is considered treason. You know what happens to those who committed treason in Nexon." Both:"Death." Elsa:"Alright, I know how to reply." Elsa approached Slender again. Elsa:"Sorry, Slender. I'm afraid that I can't deport my subjects to you just because you claimed that they used to be your slaves." Slender laughed evilly. Slender:"Used to be? They still are. Successfully escaping doesn't mean that they are free men." Elsa:"But still, I know that you will punish them fatally if I ever bring them back to you." Slender:"354 years ago, Nexon has been executing slaves that dare to rebel, revolt or escape. That's tradition, milady." Elsa:"Slender, you are an intelligent ruler. It's a shame that you would continue such barbaric traditions. We are beginning to modernizing in terms of thinking and technology. Your Empire may have the most advanced technology in the World, but it's a shame to see that you followed barbaric practices." Slender sighed. Slender:"Alright, I hereby declare those former slaves of mine free men. Are we still building that pipeline?" Elsa:"Why should I?" Slender:"In reality, I don't really need oil. My nation's vehicles don't run by petroleum. I only need them so that they could be processed in my oil refineries and sold to whatever countries that would give out a good amount of green." Elsa:"Alright, but why silver." Slender:"That's for another reason. I don't want you to sell them to other nations. I heard that your Kingdom's oil is a sort of "super-petrol" that is much stronger than normal petroleum." Elsa:"Ok." Slender:"In other words, don't sell Super-Petrol to other nations. You may sell ordinary petrol to other countries though. I'll pay you 400 kilograms of silver for that." Elsa:"Alright." And that was how trade relations between Arendelle and Nexon started. Don't think that this is the end of the story though, things are about to get wild. Chapter 1:Enter Princess Mariette of San Helena Another 3 weeks had passed since Slender and Elsa met. Far away from Arendelle, there was a Principality named San Helena. It had a bitter feud against Arendelle, thanks to a war. The Princess - Mariette, met with her Advisors. Mariette:"Alright, we've build up our military again. It's time that we invade Arendelle once more." Advisor 1:"Milady, Arendelle only managed to defeat us in the Helena-Arendelle War because it has the help of its allies." Mariette:"Then we need to find a powerful ally to back us. A nation so powerful that nobody dares to wage war against." Advisor 2:"Nexon, perhaps?" Advisor 1:"How about Weselton?" Mariette:"While the Duke of Weselton hates Arendelle, it isn't very strong when faced with several other nations like Spain, Russia, Prussia, Austria and France combined together. Because of that, I'll make an alliance with Nexon." Advisor 3:"But Your Highness, Nexon has a trade partnership with Arendelle." Mariette:"Don't worry, my advisors. I know what to do to manipulate the Emperor into declaring war on Arendelle. With my beauty, I can do it." ---- Back at the Paço Imperial at Rio de Janeiro, the servants were busy. However, they were in a better condition than the slaves, who worked "as if they are a dog" (as a Macanese colonial official who witnessed some slaves doing hard labour on a visit to the Paço Imperial once put it). They were preparing for Nexon's millennia celebration as a nation. Slender was talking to one of his butler. Slender:"José, I'm giving you the task of ordering and managing the drinks for the party." The Emperor gave José a list. Many types of drinks, mostly alcohols, were on the list. Coconut juice, port, champagne, coffee, tea, whiskey, ale, brandy, red wine and white wine. All of them are in the same quantity, except for one. José:"Umm, Your Majesty. Why did we only order 300 bottles of port, while ordering 1,000 bottles of Bourbon whiskey? We should import 1,000 bottles of port and 300 bottles of Bourbon whiskey, if anything." Slender:"Why? I'm the Emperor of the nation that's 1,000 years old, so people should drink my favorite drink." José:"The celebration is about our fatherland Nexon being a thousand years old, not your reign or you being a thousand years old. Since port is our national drink, we should order more port." Slender:"Alright, fine." Slender left José alone. He talked to the Imperial Marines sending beside him. Slender:"Antonio, bring my car outta the garage. I'm going to relax at the Copacabana beach." Antonio:"As you wish, my lord." Antonio hurried outside to prepare Slender's limousine. When he was done, Slender entered the car. Five military motorcycles were in front of it. Three cars packed with Imperial Marines were behind it. They arrived at the beach after 2 hours. ---- Invitations for the party were sent out to almost every nations in the world. Most of the invited nations' rulers joined the party, while other rulers sent representatives to the party. An example would be the Kingdom of Weselton. Meanwhile, Slender also invited Elsa to the party. She opened the invitation letter. Elsa:"Oh look Anna, I've received an invitation from Emperor Slender for the Millennia Celebration of Nexon." Anna:"You mean the Devil?" Elsa:"Uhh, no. I mean Emperor Slender of Nexon." Anna:"They are the same thing." Elsa:"Oh really?" Anna:"Almost." Elsa:"Anyway, do you wanna go with me?" Anna:"No thanks, Kristoff asked me to help him with his ice business." Elsa:"Oh alright." ---- One day before the Party, Elsa arrived at Rio de Janeiro. The temperature was far hotter than the temperature in Arendelle. The Snow Queen felt hot, but it was still bearable. A limousine came to bring her to the Paço Imperial. On the way, she saw the busy roads of Rio, the Christ the Redeemer statue on the distant Corcovado mountain and the busy beaches of Ipanema and Copacabana. When she arrived at the Paço Imperial, Elsa saw a very large and luxurious palace in front of her eyes. She had never seen anything like that in her life. It was definitely better than her castle back at Arendelle. Elsa thanked the Imperial Marine who opened the door. Elsa:"Thanks." Imperial Marine 1:"It's all part of my duties, milady." Upon entering the palace, Elsa saw the interior extravagantly decorated, all thanks to centuries of looting foreign lands. She also saw Slender, who was waiting for her. Elsa:"Hello there." Slender:"Hi." Elsa:"Nice palace." Slender:"Best in the world, my friend." Elsa thought about asking Slender to be her date at the Millennia Party. However, she also thought that it would be inappropriate to ask the host to be her date. Furthermore, Slender is an inhumane, ruthless conqueror at the same tier as Genghis Khan, or so she thought. Nevertheless, she decided to give it a shot. Elsa:"Slend-" Slender:"Elsa, do you want to be my date for my Party?" Elsa gave out a breath of relieve. He did what she was supposed to do. Elsa:"Sure, but why me? There are lots of beautiful girls down the beach at Copabacana." Slender face-palmed. Slender:"I've live here at Rio for my whole life, Elsa. You think I don't know that? I've been there ever since I was 8 years old." Elsa:"Then why pick me over them?" Slender:"It would be better for me to choose a female monarch from another country as a date. And since you are the latest person to make a deal with me, I chose you." Elsa:"There are other female monarchs out there." Slender:"They are too old for me, 'nuff said." Elsa:"Err, alright." ---- The next morning, Elsa woke up. After she had dressed and eaten her breakfast, she explored every rooms. Elsa entered one of the room and saw many types of weapons, medieval or futuristic, neatly arranged in racks and cabinets. Elsa:"Wow." When she went to the next room, she saw a label on the room that said "Paintings from the 17th Century". After a few more rooms, Elsa found herself in front of a large room. When she opened it, she saw Slender. He was dressed in a white velvet vest with gold embroidery and diamond buttons, a crimson velvet tunic and a short crimson coat with satin lining. The Imperial Nexonan Crown was also on his head. The Emperor was apparently rehearsing a speech in front of a mirror. Elsa:"Wow." However, Slender didn't notice her. Deciding against disturbing him, Elsa slowly closed the door. ---- Later, Slender was driven by a large motorcade to the Imperial Cathedral at Rio. A large crowd of people gathered in front of the Catherdal. At the front row was seated the leaders of foreign nations. Imperial Marines were placed on high alert, afraid that someone would try to assassinate the Emperor. When the Emperor stepped on the stage placed in front of the Imperial Cathedral and stopped at the podium, the audience, including the representatives from foreign nations, stood up and gave Slender a respectful bow. Only then did the Emperor started his speech. Slender:"At the moment that my ancestor - Emperor João I the Great discovered this land of milk and honey, he knew that it was a gift from God. He decided to devote his entire life to it. He already found a gateway to confirmed wealth and fame, by making Nexon a colony of Portugal that is. Instead, my ancestor decided to risk all of these and declared it an independent nation. Despite Portugal sending a large army as a sign of opposition, João I didn't give up! He fought back against the Portuguese with his small army. Thanks to his brilliance in military tactics, the invaders were not only repelled, but also colonized by us! In its early years, this great nation faced many threats from more powerful nations. They always send privateers to attack our ports, rob our women and steal our gold. Worse was that these foreigners killed our sailors and stole what was rightfully ours! Our ancestors made a stand. They showed that Nexon is NOT a nation to be messed with! Nexon retaliated by warring against these rogue states. In the end, we emerged victorious and showed the world that we are a superpower! Ever since then, we began expanding our empire and spread our influence to the three American continents. Our loyal and skilled sailors sailed around the world, establishing colonies around the lands. Then again, our enemies got jealous and tried to invade our territories. However, they all ended up the same - with their ships blasted with artillery fires and sunken to the seas, their cities and capitals burnt to the ground, their ground salted and entire towns murdered. Despite that, we showed our humanity and pity for these rogue states by rebuilding their nations and making peace with them. To this day, the Nexonan Empire is prospering under my direction and lead. I'm happy to serve my magnificent Empire, my majestic cities, my great colonies, my super soldiers and you, my loyal subjects, as the Emperor of Nexon. This concludes my speech, thank you all." The crowd cheered in applause, filled with spirits of patriotism for Nexon, not to mention spirits of loyalty to Emperor Slender. Meanwhile, the European rulers clapped in respect. They knew that the "rogue states" in the speech meant themselves. Nevertheless, there were still good feelings between Emperor Slender and the European rulers. As soon as the speech was over, the crowd began to leave the Imperial Cathedral. While the ordinary Nexonans either went home or street parties, the Nexonan aristocrats and foreign leaders went to the Paço Imperial for the Party that Slender was preparing. When Elsa was leaving, Slender approached her. Slender:"Whoa, where are you going?" Elsa:"Back to my car." Slender:"The truth is that your car is MY car." Elsa:"Err, don't you think I know that?" Slender:"Just ignore that for now. You are riding in my car." Slender and Elsa got into Slender's Lamborghini. He ignited the engine. Slender:"There is still 2 hours before the party starts. Wanna take a ride around town?" Elsa:"Alright, I guess." Slender stomped his feet on the pedal, resulting in the car accelerating its speed forward. It went over a small hill. Elsa:"Yikes!" Slender:"Hang on. I know that you aren't used to this, but you'll get used to going fast soon." Elsa:"Slender, you are crazy. This thing is much more faster than riding on Kristoff's sled pulled by Sven." Slender:"If it isn't, it's about time that I send the car-maker to the gallows for giving me a pirated car." Elsa:"Does that law even exist?" Slender:"It exists when I say it does." Elsa:"Why?" Slender:"I am the absolute monarch of this country. My words are la-" Slender suddenly saw a lorry in front of them, heading for their direction at full speed as if it was about to hit them. Slender:"Oh crap!" Just as the Emperor steered his car to another direction, Elsa screamed in fear. If not for his last-minute move, it will definitely cause an accident in which two of the world's youngest monarchs will be fatally injured. Elsa:"That was a close one." Slender:"You call that close? You must be joking." Elsa:"Why?" Slender:"During a battle in the war against the 4th European Coalition, a cannonball missed me by 1 centimeter. In another, a swordsman nearly chopped my head off. His sword was about to cut into my throat when the bullet from my pistol struck his heart first." Elsa:"Wow, no way." Slender:"Why, of course, a princess like you who was isolated from the outside world for almost her entire life won't understand real danger." Elsa gave Slender's shoulder a punch. Elsa:"Don't you speak of my childhood." Slender:"You think that I have one better than yours?" Elsa:"Yeah, why?" Slender:"In that case, you are wrong." Elsa:"So how's yours?" Slender:"I was sent to a military academy when I was 9. Of course I PWNed all those noobs there who thought that they are the best, in exams and mock battles that is. Elsa:"My father taught me my academic lessons." Slender:"Even though I don't remember any of my ancestors or those European friends of mine doing that, your father doing such a humble thing isn't unusual." Elsa:"Yeah, my father is humble." Slender:"Speaking of my childhood, I started practicing marksmanship when I was 5." Elsa:"Don't your parents ever warn you about gunpowder?" Slender:"Nope, my father encouraged it. I remembered using a sort of gun for agents of the Internal Security Agency. Instead of coming out of the barrel, the bullet fires back at the shooter. Because of that, when spies pretended to shoot themselves when it seemed that they were defeated, they aimed the barrel at themselves and the other end at the target. When they fired, the target got killed." Elsa:"So? Are you telling me that the ISA Agents are nothing more than a bunch of killers?" Slender:"No, they also wire-tape every phones and communication devices in Nexon. Anyway, I actually tried to fire it once as if it was a normal gun. Luckily it was empty of ammo." Elsa:"Oh wow." ---- Later, Slender returned to the Paço Imperial. He went into his bedroom, with Elsa following. He took off the heavy, sapphire decorated crown and put on a wreath of laurel. Elsa:"Wow, you look like a Roman Emperor." Slender:"The truth is that I am a Nexonan Emperor." Elsa:"Well, Nexonan Emperors are more powerful than Roman Emperors, right?" Slender:"Of course we are! We aren't some grape-sucking degenerate, Elsa." Elsa:"Okay." The two went to the dining hall to attend a customary banquet first. Elsa, thinking that she should held Slender's hand when they were going somewhere for the duration of the party, touched Slender's right hand with her left hand. Slender:"Elsa, this isn't Europe." Elsa pointed to the young bachelor King of Sicily holding hands with his attractive, young date, who was a gold-digger. Elsa:"Oh look, someone doesn't know the etiquette of his own nation." Slender:"Alright, fine. I've never been to a party with a date, geez. Gimme a break. I know that you always go to parties. Don't run that fact into my face." Elsa:"When did I even-" The two monarchs walked into the dining hall. Slender sat at the grandest seat, of course, while Elsa sat beside him. The rulers and dignitaries of world powers sat at Slender's table. After that, a 10 course dinner was served. All of them were rich dishes, made with expensive ingredients. Because Slender only ate a lobster with some shrimps cooked in the Cajun way (he refused to eat the 10 course dinner like the rest of his guests), he found himself enjoying a good glass of port. Meanwhile, the Emperor also saw Queen Elsa gorging on her food like a glutton. Slender:"Whoa, slow down there. Did you fast for God for 1 month or something?" Elsa:"I want to try Nexonan cuisine." Slender scoffed. Slender:"You'll die choking on your food." Elsa:"Fine, I'll eat slowly." By mistake, Elsa accidentally ate something spicy. When she looked for water, she grabbed the nearest source of water - Slender's glass of port (Elsa had finished her glass of plain water earlier) and drank it. Despite being disgusted by its taste, Elsa gulped it down anyway. Elsa:"What awful water were you drinking, Slender? Blood?" Slender:"Blood doesn't taste like port." Elsa:"You drank that before?" Slender:"Yeah. Never mind about that, have you even drink alcohol before?" Elsa:"No." Slender:"I'll teach you that soon." Elsa rolled her eyes. "As if drinking strong drinks needs to be taught like an academic lesson.", she thought in her mind. ---- Soon, the party started. Slender and Elsa just finished dancing. He saw Princess Mariette. Slender:"Look at that girl, Elsa. I saw her at Copacabana a few days ago." Elsa:"Oh, she is Princess Mariette of San Helena. San Helena has a sort of hatred on Arendelle." Slender, who ignored the last sentence, said:"Isn't she beautiful?" Elsa:"Then why didn't you ask her to be your date?" Slender:"I don't know that she's royalty. Look at her, she's just so beautiful. Elsa punched Slender's shoulder teasingly. Elsa:"Looks like someone has a crush." Slender:"Shut up." Slender and Elsa went to their table. The Emperor ordered for a waiter to come to his presence. Waiter:"Yes, Your Majesty?" Slender:"2 glasses of red wine, champagne, Bourbon whiskey and port." Waiter:"Alright." The waiter was back in a few moments, with the drinks on a platter. He put them on the table. Waiter:"Enjoy and don't get intoxicated, my lord." Slender:"Alright, now bug off. I am going to teach this lady here how to get intoxicated." Elsa:"Wait what?" Slender:"I am just kidding." Elsa:"I don't need you to teach me something as simple as drinking alcohol." Elsa took a glass of whiskey and drank it. She felt slightly woozy from her latest consumption. Elsa:"Wow, that's not so bad after all." Slender:"You are doing what the waiter told you not to do." Elsa:"He told you not to get drunk, not me." Slender took another glass of wine and drank it. Before the two even knew it, all those glasses were empty. Their faces were as red as a tomato. Their speeches were blurry. As Slender kept telling Elsa jokes, drunken laughers could be heard from her mouth. Meanwhile, the Duke of Weselton saw the two hanging out with each other. Slender and the Duke were in a battle once, which was won by Slender. He whispered to a dignitary. Duke:"Look at those two. The Devil of Nexon is flirting with a wicked sorceress." Dignitary:"Nope, they aren't evil." Duke:"Wait, you still think they are dating?" Dignitary:"Kinda." Elsa suddenly pulled Slender to the dance floor, initially with Slender's objection. Blurred words came out of their mouth, which were heard by the two. "Elsuh, I looks silly danching wile drunk." "C'on Slander, eat will be fa-un!" "Wutevur ch'iu say." Dignitary:"Confirmed." This prompted the Duke of Weselton to shout. "HEY EVERYONE LOOK! THE DEVIL IS FLIRTING WITH A WICKED SORCERESS." The Duke attracted everyone's attention, including Princess Mariette. For a moment, everyone was silent. Mariette, seizing the opportunity, rushed forward and gave Slender a smooch in the lips. Mariette:"Watch it old man! My darling isn't a devil!" Slender:"Uh, yeah! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME AN ADULTERER?! GUARDS, THROW HIM OUT." The Imperial Marines threw the Duke of Weselton and his two thugs out. Mariette caressed Slender's face. Mariette:"Are you all right, my dear?" Slender:"It takes more than that to hurt me." Mariette continued kissing Slender. Slender:"Oh Mariette, you are so beautiful." After that, she pulled Slender's hand away. The Emperor waved goodbye and blinked an eye at Queen Elsa, who waved goodbye as well. For the rest of the night, Mariette would be with Slender. Chapter 2:Amidst rising tension The next morning, Slender found himself woken up by a kiss to the mouth. When he fully opened his eyes, the Emperor saw Mariette beside him. There was a tray of breakfast on his bed. He saw a bowl of corn flakes filled with milk, a glass of orange juice and a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. Suddenly, Slender didn't feel so good. Slender:"Argh, hangover." Mariette:"Good morning, darling. I've brought you breakfast." Slender:"Thanks." Slender reached for the spoon so that he could eat the cereal, only to be stopped by his girlfriend. Mariette:"Relax, dear. I'll feed you." Slender:"Wow, that's...so sweet of you." The Princess fed Slender a spoonful of corn flakes. Slender:"It does taste different when a girl feeds you your breakfast." Mariette gave a warm smile before reaching for the cereal again. Slender:"My reputation is damaged." Mariette:"Why?" Slender:"Because they thought that I am cheating on you or something." Mariette:"Haha, they don't dare to think of such things. I don't mind because I knew that it was an accident." Slender:"Good that you do." Slender gave Mariette a kiss on her cheek. Mariette:"Alright, now here comes the train." Slender:"I am an adult." Mariette:"Whatever." Halfway through his breakfast, Slender asked Mariette something. Slender:"Have you eaten yet?" Mariette:"No." Slender:"Then eat with me." Mariette:"Alright." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mariette:"I'll open it. You stay here." When she opened the door, Mariette saw Elsa. Elsa:"How's Slender?" Mariette:"He's fine, despite a hangover." Elsa:"Can I see him?" Mariette"No." Elsa:"Why?" Mariette stepped out of the room and pulled the Snow Queen somewhere far from the room. Mariette:"Look, Slender hates you now. You are a disgrace and you've ruined Slender's reputation. Get the hell out of here before I call the Imperial Marines to kick you out." Elsa:"Alright, fine." Elsa left with a sad expression on her face. Thanks to a drunken night, a very good friend had just turned into an enemy. Of course Mariette lied. Slender never blamed Elsa for causing people to think that he was cheating on Mariette. He blamed the Duke of Weselton for that instead. If not for his stupid crapping mouth, Slender won't be on the headlines for what happened last night. He is right, it is the Duke's fault. Not only that, but the Duke of Weselton nearly caused a war that would've resulted in the obliteration of Arendelle. When Mariette came back, Slender questioned her. Slender:"Who was that? An official?" Mariette:"No, it's Queen Elsa." Slender:"Oh, what did she said." Mariette:"She said that she hates you now because you've ruined her reputation." Slender was obviously angry, despite the fact that this is a white lie. The Emperor was raging now, his blood boiling with anger and hatred. Slender:"THE HECK IS WRONG WITH HER?! I DIDNT EVEN BLAME HER FOR THE INCIDENT, YET SHE DARED TO BLAME ME!" Mariette:"Ugh, she's like that, my dear. Elsa is an arrogant, brainless witch. Her ancestors nearly destroyed San Helena once. That's why I hate her too." Slender:"Know what, Mariette darling? I'm going to declare war against Arendelle!" Mariette:"Purely because of your anger?" Slender:"Nope. You see Mariette, Arendelle is a land rich in oil and natural gas. By invading it, I'll be able to expand the fortune and sphere of influence of the Nexonan Empire. A base in Arendelle allows me to easily invade Europe." Mariette:"Do as you please, Slender." Slender:"But first, I am going to send a warning to her and demand an apology." Mariette:"><" ---- Two days later, Slender was sitting on his throne when suddenly a hooded man came in. His face was covered with a pair of sunglasses and bandanna. The man gave the Emperor a kow-tow. Slender:"Rise, Johnny Vespasio." Vespasio rose up. Slender:"I need you to do a task." Vespasio:"What is thy bidding, my lord?" Slender gave Vespasio a detailed plan of his mission. Slender:"I need you to deliver a deadly message to Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Vespasio:"Your will shall be done, Your Majesty?" Slender:"BUT, there shall be no casualties. Understood?" Vespasio:"Yes, my lord." ---- Johnny Vespasio is a man of great height and athletic build. He is one of the Imperial Marine's most seasoned sharpshooter. Vespasio always wear a black hoodie. He always carry a bolt-action sniper rifle without a scope behind him. Vespasio also arms himself with two pistols and a combat knife. He also has at least 5 smoke bombs on him everytime, as well as a fibre wire. Two days later, Johnny arrived at Arendelle on a commercial airline. Upon there, he went to the port and looked for a speedboat. He found the owner easily. Vespasio:"Sir, I want to buy your speedboat." Owner:"Sure." Vespasio:"How much is it?" Owner:"96,500 Krone." Vespasio gave him the exact amount of cash. Owner:"Thanks." Vespasio headed back to his hotel, which had a nice view of the Castle's dining hall. ---- It was dinner time for Elsa and Anna. Servants were preparing food for the dinner. There was a large chandelier hanging above the long, rectangular table. Plates were set on the table. Meanwhile, Vespasio climbed onto the roof of his hotel. Since it was dark, nobody saw him. He aimed his sniper rifle at the chandelier. After waiting for 35 minutes, he saw Kai leading Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf into the dining hall. The entrance to the hall had just opened. As soon as Elsa and Anna took 3 steps into the room, Vespasio shot the chandelier, causing it to fall and destroy the table. BANG! Elsa:"ARGH!" Anna:"WHAT IS THAT?" Elsa:"I DON'T KNOW!" Olaf:"Told you to buy a new chandelier." Elsa:"Heck no. I am scared of chandeliers now." Vespasio took out a crossbow loaded with an arrow. The arrow had a letter attached to it. He fired it into the room. Anna:"Yikes!" Kristoff:"Wait, there's a letter attached to it." Elsa picked up the letter and read it. Elsa (reading):"Apologize to His Majesty Emperor Slender of Nexon for damaging his reputation or else!" Anna:"Oh." Kristoff:"Just freeze his heart." Elsa:"Lol you are crazy. And no, I won't do that." Olaf:"So what now?" Elsa:"Kai, tell the servants to clean up this mess and bring our dinner to the conference room." Kai:"As you wish, Your Majesty." Elsa:"Also, order the guards to find the assassin." ---- After that, Vespasio hopped off the hotel. He ran to the port. However, when he reached there, he saw 5 guards. Not wanting to fail the mission, Vespasio loaded one of his pistol with tranquilizing darts and shot them all with precise accuracy. He hopped into the speedboat and escaped Arendelle. Mission accomplished, his mind thought. After her dinner, Elsa wrote an apologetic letter to Slender and mailed it to the Paço Imperial. Two weeks later, the letter reached the Paço Imperial. However, Mariette found the letter first. She decided to alter it so that it will provoke a war. When she gave Slender her version of it, Slender spat out the champagne that he gulped down. The content must've made him very mad. Slender"I HAVE NEVER READ SUCH A PROFANE LETTER IN MY LIFE! NOBODY TALKS TO THE EMPEROR OF NEXON LIKE THIS IN HISTORY, EVER! THIS IS WAR!" Slender was so angry that his eyes were bloodshot. Hatred and anger fueled his mind. Slender stormed out of the room and banged the door loudly. Mariette:"0_O Wow." ---- Two days later, Slender was practicing marksmanship in the shooting range installed at the Paço Imperial. He was firing an automatic rifle at targets who are cardboard cut-outs of Queen Elsa. All of the vital spots were filled with bullet holes. Suddenly, a servant appeared. Servant:"Your Imperial Majesty, Princess Mariette had arrived to see you." Slender:"SHUT UP- oh, Mariette eh? Bring her in." Mariette came into the room. Slender stopped shooting his rifle and ran towards Mariette. He embraced her. Slender:"What is it darling?" Mariette:"Your spies found out that the Earl of Junos is a spy working for the wicked Queen Elsa of Arendelle. He is now in the interrogation chamber in the palace." Slender:"Alright, bring me there." Slender took off the earplugs and googles. He followed his lover to the interrogation chamber, which is more like a torture chamber in reality. WARNING:The next part is extremely violent. It is not suitable for some audience. ---- "ARGHH!!!" Yelled the Earl, who was branded with a hot poker by a torturer, also smartly addressed as a "Truth Extraction Agent" by the Government. All of these people are part of the Emperor's secret police - the Internal Security Agency. The Emperor and Mariette were watching the Earl getting tortured. There were also 5 ISA Agents in the room. ISA Agent:"Tell us the truth!" Earl:"I don't work for Queen Elsa." A lie-detector nearby beeped loudly for 5 seconds. Even though the Earl asked Elsa if she wants him to spy on Nexon for her, she declined his offers. The ISA Agent wore a spiked gauntlet and gave the Earl of Junos a bloody punch in the face. Earl:"I AM SPEAKING THE TRUTH!" When the lie-detector beeped again, the Emperor stopped the ISA Agent. Slender:"Rookie, allow your Emperor to teach you a lesson in interrogation." The ISA Agent nodded and stepped back. Slender took a whip called the cats o' nine tails and whipped the Earl several times. Blood was flowing out of his whole body by now. His face, his nose, his eyes, his forehead, his chest, his torso and his lap. The Earl gasped for breath. Earl:"Slender, I am telling the truth!" Slender:"ITS 'YOUR IMPERIAL MAJESTY' FOR YOU!" Slender took out a knife and slashed the Earl's stomach with it. It left a bloody scar on it. He proceeded to rub sea salt into the wound, which led to a loud scream of agony and pain from the suspect. Out of pain, tears dripped out of his eyes. Earl:"S-sorry, Your-your Mah-Majesty." For some reason, this made Slender even mad. He stabbed the Earl's left hand with the knife. Earl:"Y-y-your Imperial Majesty, I-I ne-never committed espionage." Just then, Mariette gave Slender a file that showed that proved the Earl's failed attempt of offering his espionage services to Elsa. Slender:"Hehe, of course you didn't. Instead, you are guilty of attempted espionage. AND THAT ITSELF IS ALSO A TREASONOUS CRIME! I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!" The Earl was silent. Then the Emperor spoke up again. Slender:"Torture him for 8 more hours. Don't stop. Don't amputate his limbs. Don't kill him. After that, throw him into a pig basket and lower the basket into a well. Feed him by dumping fertilizers into the basket thrice every day. After three days, bring him up. Then execute him by beheading at Emperor Afonso I's Square." The ISA Agents nodded and continued administering pain into the Earl. Hence, these torture specialists were nicknamed "Pain Administrating Agent" or "Pain Administrator" by other ISA Agents. Three days had passed and the Earl of Junos was brought to Emperor Afonso I's Square. A large crowd of Nexonans, with some children in them, gathered at the Square. They pelted the Earl with mud and rotten eggs. Crowd:"BOO! DOWN WITH THE TREASONOUS EARL! STOP THINKING THAT YOU ARE JAMES BOND!" When the Earl's head was placed on the wooden stand, the executioner appeared, with an axe. He waved at the Crowd, who cheered for him as if he was some sort of hero. Suddenly, a man placed in the crowd by the Emperor shouted. Stranger:"Mr. Executioner, use a sword to make him suffer!" The crowd almost immediately agreed with him. Crowd:"WHAT HE SAID! USE A SWORD!" Of course, that was a signal. The executioner, a man that was as tall and strong as a giant, roared. Executioner:"ROAR!!! I WILL MAKE THIS GUILTY CRIMINAL SUFFER THEN!" As the executioner came back with a sword, the crowd cheered, drunk in blood. However, instead of beheading him, the executioner broke the Earl of Junos' back with the sword. Earl:"ARGH! FINISH ME ALREADY!" Just then, a cannon appeared, along with two Imperial Marines. Executioner:"Just kidding. You won't be beheaded. Instead, you are to be blown from a gun!" Upon the executioner's announcement, the crowd, for some weird reason, got even wilder and happier. They sounded as if they enjoy public executions. Why won't they, when public executions started since the founding of Nexon? The Nexonans have been brainwashed to this level. The two Imperial Marines carried the prisoner and tied him to the cannon. After that, they lighted the cannon. "ONE!" "TWO!" "THREE!" "FIRE!" ---- Emperor Slender was watching all of this while drinking a goblet of wine. When smoke arisen from the Square, the Emperor neither smiled or looked sad. His eyes were ice cold. One thing was certain - he'd certainly enjoyed it and won't regret it. The Emperor sent a message to Queen Elsa via his smartphone. Slender (typing):"The Earl of Junos was executed this morning. The execution involves a cannon." Slender clicked the 'send' button. Almost immediately, he got a reply. Elsa (typing):"That was disgusting! I want you to see me at Arendelle. I want to show you something." Slender (typing):"Alright. Don't freeze me or something though." Elsa (typing):"As much as I'd like to do that, I won't." Chapter 2:Truth revealed Slender arrived in Arendelle three days later. A large squad of Imperial Marines escorted him to the Castle. The Arendelleans hid away, fearing the emperor would try to harm him. The streets got silent. Very silent. When the Nexonans reached the castle, they were greeted by many Castle Guards, who aimed their impractical muskets at them. Slender:"I demand to see the Queen." Guard 1:"No. We won't allow you to hurt her." Voice:"Leave him be." Suddenly someone appeared behind the wall of Castle Guards. It was Queen Elsa. Elsa:"Follow me, Slender." The Emperor took out his pistol. Slender:"I'll take this out if this is a trick." Elsa:"It isn't. Now follow me. I want to have a private conservation with you." ---- When Slender and Elsa reached the Snow Queen's room, she shut the door. Slender:"Speak your last words before I kill you." Elsa took a file and threw it at Slender, who caught it. Slender:"What's this?" Elsa:"My spies in San Helena recorded a meeting between Princess Mariette and her Advisors. They talked about using you to destroy Arendelle." The Nexonan Emperor, who was drinking some champagne, spat them out. Slender:"Buh! REALLY?!" Elsa:"I have the tape to prove it. Elsa gave Slender a cassette. When he played it, she crossed her arms. Mariette (TAPE):"Alright, we've build up our military again. It's time that we invade Arendelle once more." Advisor 1 (TAPE):"Milady, Arendelle only managed to defeat us in the Helena-Arendelle War because it has the help of its allies." Mariette (TAPE):"Then we need to find a powerful ally to back us. A nation so powerful that nobody dares to wage war against." Advisor 2 (TAPE):"Nexon, perhaps?" Advisor 1 (TAPE):"How about Weselton?" Mariette (TAPE):"While the Duke of Weselton hates Arendelle, it isn't very strong when faced with several other nations like Spain, Russia, Prussia, Austria and France combined together. Because of that, I'll make an alliance with Nexon." Advisor 3 (TAPE):"But Your Highness, Nexon has a trade partnership with Arendelle." Mariette (TAPE):"Don't worry, my advisors. I know what to do to manipulate the Emperor into declaring war on Arendelle. With my beauty, I can do it." When Slender closed the tape, Elsa glared at him. Elsa:"Oh look, someone killed five of my guards, destroyed my dining hall and violated human right by gruesomely executing one of his aristocrat. What should he say?" Slender:"Look, thinking about committing treason, which includes espionage, is still treason." Elsa was speechless. Elsa:"......Seriously?" Slender:"Yes, it's stated in the constitution." Elsa:"Never mind that. What should you say to me first?" Slender sighed. Slender:"Alright, I am sorry for destroying your dining hall and killing five of your guards-" The Emperor suddenly stopped his apology. Slender:"Wait a second, since when did I kill five of your guards?" Elsa:"You didn't. But your assassin did." Slender:"They are shot with tranquilizing darts. What did you do to them?" Elsa:"Order my servants to give them a burial, duh." Slender:"You WHAT? THOSE GUARDS OF YOURS ARE STILL ALIVE! You should check for pulses before burying someone that was shot with a rubber bullet!" Elsa:"Eheheheh, whoops." Slender:"Looks like someone accidentally killed her own guards and blamed it on me by accident. What should she say?" Elsa:"I'm sorry." Slender:"Fine. Apology accepted." Elsa:"So friend?" Slender:"Friend. Anyway, IMMA KILL THIS MARIETTE SCUM AND DESTROY SAN HELENA! Don't worry though, I have a plan." Elsa:"What's that?" Slender:"Alright, listen up carefully. We will stage a fake invasion on Arendelle. I will select 8,000 of my most loyal Imperial Marines for it. We will invade by water. Your navy won't shoot us, and so we won't too. When I docked at the port, we'll celebrate and I'll stay there for at least until the invasion of San Helena. Then, a real invasion force will be sent to San Helena from Nexon, Angola, Crete, Sardinia and Portugal. After that, you will be safe." Elsa:"Oh, alright." ---- Slender quickly gathered the Imperial Marines and Castle Guards. He told them the plan and made them sworn to secrecy. Later that night, Slender was drinking champagne again. This time, Elsa was drinking with him too. Elsa:"Are you alright?" Slender:"No, I ain't. I can't believe that Mariette is using me." Elsa:"Well, she is." Slender:"It's unbelievable that someone who was my lover would betray me." Elsa:"Don't worry, I won't." Slender:"Of course you won't." The Emperor put his goblet aside. Slender:"Elsa, sleep with me." Elsa:"Oh, alright." Elsa put her goblet on the table and rested beside Slender. He faced at Elsa. Slender slowly stroked a lock of the Queen's hair and caressed her face. Slender:"Oh Elsa, you are the only girl that I trust now. Can I trust you?" Elsa gave Slender a smooch. Elsa:"Of course you can." Slender continued kissing the Snow Queen. Slender:"I knew I can." Slender soon blacked out. He drank too much. ---- The next morning, Slender slowly woke up. He saw Elsa beside him, asleep too. He woke her up too. Slender:"Rise and shine, dear." Elsa:"Ugh, what happened last night?" Slender:"I forgot. I think we passed out or something." Elsa:"Yeah, too much champagne." Slender got up from the bed. After brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Slender walked downstairs for breakfast, who was joined by Elsa. Slender:"I wonder what's going up at Nexon when I am here with you." Elsa:"A protest or a rebellion, perhaps?" Slender took out his smartphone and read about what happened at Nexon. Nothing happened there, aside from the announcement that the horse race today was cancelled. Slender:"No rebellion or protest happened. In fact, nothing like that will EVER happen, my dear Elsa." Elsa:"Yeah, thanks to your 'no-civil rights' policies." Slender:"Don't mention it, kid." Elsa:"I'm being serious here. Nexon needs reformations." Slender:"Economic reformations? No thanks, we are already an economic power." Elsa:"I mean civil rights and political freedom." Slender:"No thanks. Speaking of that, three protest leaders arrested 9 weeks ago will be executed today." Elsa:"For what?" Slender:"For protesting, which is treason." Elsa:"What did they protest against?" Slender:"The reforms that you want." Elsa:"So you would kill me if I wanted to reformed the civil rights of Nexon?" Slender got up from his seat, walked towards the Snow Queen and touched her jaw, holding to it. Slender:"That depends, my pet." Elsa:"Alright. Nexon is gonna-" Slender:"Don't expect Nexon to become a civil-rights love vest overnight either. I'm only adding rights for normal citizens, not criminals." Elsa:"In other words?" Slender:"Nothing changed." Elsa:"><" Slender:"Anyway, I am going to head home today to see Mariette again. Bye Elsa." Elsa:"Farewell, darling." Slender and Elsa gave each other a kiss before the Emperor departed from Arendelle. ---- Arriving at Rio a few hours later by plane, Slender came back to the Paço Imperial, where he was greeted by Princess Mariette. Upon seeing her, he wanted to shoot her in the face immediately. However, his mind managed to prevent him from doing so. Mariette:"Hi darling." Slender:"Hi Mariette." Mariette:"How's the trip?" When she said that, Slender put on a show. He pretended to get very angry. Slender:"I GOT A SLAP IN THE FACE FROM QUEEN ELSA. SHE EVEN HAD THE GUTS TO DEMAND FOR COMPENSATION! I WANT TO KILL HER NOW!" Mariette:"Whoa, chillax dear. You would invade Arendelle soon right?" Slender:"Yeah. I can finally get my revenge. I will make Arendelle pay for all she had done to San Helena. Mariette:"That's my man!" The Princess leaned forward to embrace Slender. However, the Emperor didn't enjoy much of it, for he was in love with Elsa now. Mariette:"So when will the invasion force be setting off?" Slender:"Tomorrow, with 8,000 Imperial Marines. I'll personally lead the forces." Mariette:"Eight thousands? What if other European powers went to help Arendelle?" Slender:"I was in a battle against 54,000 soldiers once, with only 750 soldiers on my side. Nevertheless, I won a decisive victory, thanks to heavy use of artillery, tanks and planes." Mariette:"Alright, wish you luck." That night, Slender set off for Arendelle with 8,000 Imperial Marines. He spent 3 days on his flagship - the INN Slender, before arriving at Arendelle. Chapter 3:Dummies' battle at Arendelle and professionals' battle at San Helena Finally, Slender and his Imperial Marines arrived. However, instead of killing the Castle Guards who were there, they instead gathered at the Royal Castle for the next Phase of the plan. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were there too. Slender:"Alright, we need to fool the rest of the world into thinking that Arendelle had fallen. However, we need to prevent them from actually invading "the Nexonan Colony of Arendelle" and screwing up the plan." Elsa:"Well, we could use their fear of Nexon to do that." Anna:"But how?" Slender:"First off, we will post a fake news article onto the Internet about the invasion. Next, we will lock all of Arendelle's borders. We will surround it with ships, all armed to the teeth and ready to blow up anyone who went near. Once the first Nexonan troop landed at San Helena, we will reveal all to be fake." Elsa:"That's a great idea. But who's gonna make the fake propaganda?" Slender:"Anna, Olaf and Kristoff, you will be in charge of the propaganda." Anna:"Alright." Olaf:"I am in." Kristoff:"If Anna agrees, I am in." Slender:"Excellent." ---- The news of Arendelle's 'fall' shocked the whole World. Even though most of Europe opposed the 'takeover', the European monarchs were all too afraid to do anything. Meanwhile, San Helena sent almost most of its navy to the Arendellean border. The Admiral of the Helenan fleet met with an Imperial Marine Commander - Johnny Vespasio. Helenan Admiral:"Commander, can you tell your Emperor to let us through. We are from San Helena. We are here to assist the invasion." Vespasio:"First of all, you are 1 hour late. Next, I'll do my best." Vespasio called his Emperor. Vespasio:"Your Majesty, a large fleet from San Helena has arrived. What is your move?" Slender:"Kill them all. No survivor." Vespasio:"Your wish is my command, my lord." As soon as Vespasio hanged up, he gave an order to his crew mates. KILL THEM! ----- Meanwhile, Emperor Slender left Arendelle on an airplane to a Nexonan aircraft carrier heading to San Helena, along with the rest of the 870,000 men-strong armies. They invaded the medium-sized trade hub from north, south, east and west. Assault helicopters, carrier helicopters, fighter jets and bombers headed to the island too. Tanks, missile launchers and artillery guns were carried to the island for battle by ships. Slender got out of his airplane. The Nexonans gave him a kow-tow. Nexonan Soldier 1:"Your Majesty, our fleets are near San Helena." Slender:"It's show time then. Give me a pair of binoculars, Major. The major gave his lord a pair of binoculars. Slender took a look at San Helena. It was full of buildings, all of which were made of expensive and precious materials. He saw the sandy beaches that his armies will land on soon. He also saw the Port in which ships from all around the world docked at. Finally, Slender saw Mariette's Palace on top of San Helena's tallest mountain. Slender:"Once this invasion ends, we will torch the whole island to the ground, kill all inhabitants and rebuild it in Nexonan architecture. After that, we will build several artificial islands nearby which act as military garrisons and forts. General 1:"Yes sir!" Slender:"Alright, let's begin the battle! Fire at the ships docked at the port!" The aircraft carrier - named the INN João I, fired artillery shells at a cruise ship. It managed to sink it only after 2 minutes. Meanwhile, Helenan warships docked at the Port were alerted to the invaders' presence. They were quickly taken care of, thanks to the bombers and fighter jets which sank them with their bombs and missiles. The Air Force was the first to attack San Helena. They started a massive bombing campaign on the whole island. At least 8,500 bombs and missiles were fired at buildings, vehicles, soldiers and civilians. The whole campaign lasted for 45 minutes. Meanwhile, Slender was giving an order on his ship. He called the Internal Security Agency. Slender (telephone):"This is your Emperor speaking. I order the arrest of Princess Mariette of San Helena. Imprison her like how the Earl of Junos was imprisoned. ISA Commander (telephone):"It will be done, Your Majesty." When the Emperor hanged up, a Nexonan general approached him. General 1:"Your Majesty, the bombings had ended. Shall we invade San Helena now?" Slender:"We shall." As soon as Slender gave approval, the landing crafts began to deploy Nexonan soldiers at their respective landing zones. The Emperor's fleet was attacking the West of San Helena. The fleets attacking the North, South and East of San Helena also landed, engaging in gun battles against the Helenan soldiers. Slender boarded a helicopter again. This time, it took him to the port. When he stepped foot on San Helena, Slender took out his pistol and fired it at the air. BANG! Slender:"CHARGE, MY ARMIES!" Slender's armies marched forward, killing all San Helenans in the way, whether they were soldiers or they were children. ---- Three hours later, San Helena had surrendered, ceding the whole island to Nexon. Hence, the infamous San Helena Massacre started. Slender:"Burn the whole island down. Kill all San Helenans." Partly thanks to the crowded buildings, it was easy to burn down the whole island. Soldiers dosed gasoline at buildings and set them on fire with flamethrowers. Sometimes, San Helenans would ran out to the streets, resulting in getting killed or captured and be made a slave. The fire lasted for almost 4 whole days. Meanwhile, at the Royal Castle, the Nexonan troops, led by Emperor Slender, killed the entire Royal Family and looted the whole Castle. Soon, it was empty. General 1:"Your Imperial Majesty, the whole castle is now empty." Slender:"Great. Now blow it up with the experimental bomb." A lorry carrying the bomb bursted through the castle. The Nexonan soldier commanding it drove the vehicle to the center of the throne room. After that, everyone in the castle ran out of it. When the Nexonans were safe from the explosion, Slender detonated the bomb. KABOOM! The bomb literally blew the castle to pieces. Chunks of rocks and bricks flew everywhere. Not a sign that proves the castle's existence remained. Slender:"I want the Governor's Palace to be built here. Now send me back to Nexon, for the war was over." A few hours later, Slender was sent back to Rio in a helicopter. ---- Two days later, three ISA Agents met Slender in his throne room. ISA Agents:"Your Majesty, what is thy bidding?" Slender:"Give Mariette a choice of whether she wants to be beheaded or she wants to die by lethal injection." ISA Agents:"Your wish is my command, my lord." The three ISA Agents gave a kow-tow before leaving the place. ---- Later, an ISA Agent went to the Emperor's presence again. ISA Agent:"She chose to be beheaded, my lord." Slender:"Well then, behead her at Emperor João II's Plaza tomorrow. Use an axe to do the job." ISA Agent:"Yes, my lord." ---- The next day, Slender went to Emperor João II's Plaza and sat at the portable throne placed there. A crowd also gathered there to see the execution. Suddenly, the prisoner Mariette, wearing a black dress, appeared with three ISA Agents leading them. The crowd pelted rotten eggs and mud at her, like how they pelted the Earl of Junos with things before. Crowd:"BOO!" Mariette's head was laid on the wooden stand. The executioner came and went on the stage. With a chop, Mariette was dead. Slender:"Now cremate her and dump her ashes into the sea." ISA Agents:"Yes, my lord." ---- Days had passed since the execution. Elsa and Slender went to New Orleans for a vacation. Even though the hot sun burnt fiercely through the Snow Queen's skin, she still enjoyed the vacation, for Slender was with her, holding her hands every moment. One day, Slender and Elsa woke up in the Presidential Suite of the National Hotel to begin another day. Slender:"Where do you want to go today, darling?" Elsa:"That depends on you. Wherever you go to, I'll follow." Slender:"I don't know. Let's just take a stroll down the streets, have some good meals in fancy restaurants and spend the rest of the day in our room." Elsa:"Alright." Slender went to the door to pick up the daily newspaper. When he looked at the headlines, he was in for a heart attack. Slender:"THE SOUTHERN STATES HAD SECEDED, AGAIN!" Elsa was shocked too, obviously. She had learnt about the American Civil War from Slender. Elsa:"I thought that secession is illegal?" Slender:"It still is, and this one is darn illegal alright. They just declared that they seceded. Oh well, looks like another Civil War will start soon." Elsa:"So did Louisiana secede?" Slender:"The State Government is still thinking about the offer, according to this." Elsa:"Stop. Something's wrong with this paper." Slender:"What is it?" Elsa:"This newspaper is published 3 days ago." Slender:"Fine, let's check the Internet." Slender checked the Internet for news on his smartphone. Slender:"Well Louisiana seceded too. And guess what, they are planning to form the Confederate States again." Elsa:"Oh dear." Chapter 4:Confederate problems When the two couple walked out of the hotel, they saw a man raising the flag of the Confederacy in place of the United States flag. Slender:"Wait a second, since when did the Flag of Louisiana got replaced by the Confederate Flag?" Man:"Sir, Louisiana joined the Confederacy." Slender:"Oh that explains everything. Wait, WHAT?!" Man:"Louisiana joined the Confederate States of America 5 minutes ago. New Mexico, Kentucky, West Virginia, Arizona, Delaware, Texas, North Carolina, Maryland, Arkansas, South Carolina, Mississippi, Tennessee, Georgia, Virginia and Alabama joined the Confederate States too." Slender:"Since when did so many states joined?" Man:"Yesterday and today, good sir. It looks like Hawaii also wants to join the Confederate." Slender:"That's 18 states!" Man:"Yes sir. The Confederacy is getting stronger support from Americans. Pretty soon, I think that some Northern states will join us too." Man 2:"New York perhaps?" Man:"Maybe. The Presidential Elections are coming today, Emperor Slender." Man 2:"Who are you gonna vote, Johnny?" Johnny:"Jon Fontaine. He's the Governor of our good old Louisiana. He's also the commander of the state troops of Louisiana." Man 2:"I am voting for him too." Johnny:"C'on let's head for the polls." The two men left to vote for their new Confederate President. Slender:"They-they joined the Confederacy?" Elsa:"Yes, Louisiana did." Slender:"So we will suddenly be bombed by the United States Army?" Elsa:"I think so." Suddenly, a missile flew at the very distant City Hall, which was visible from the National Hotel. It blew up, destroying the City Hall. Many civilians near it were either buried under the rubble or injured by the flying bricks and stones. KABOOM! Slender:"If the target was anywhere closer, we would've died." Elsa:"Agreed." ---- Two hours later, Slender and Elsa were dining in a restaurant. The whole table was filled with many rich dishes, all of which Elsa adored upon discovering them. Gumboes and shrimp Creole, doves in wine and oysters in crumbly patties full of creamy sauce, mushrooms and sweetbreads and turkey livers, fish baked cunningly in oiled paper and limes. The Queen's appetite never dulled, for whenever she remembered the food in Arendelle, she felt an urge to gorge herself anew on Cajun dishes. Slender, who wasn't much of a fan of gluttony, disapproved of Elsa's gorging. Slender:"If you don't stop being a glutton, you'll be as fat as a fat old meanie and then I'll break up with you." However, Elsa sticked her tongue at him and ordered another pastry, thick with chocolate and stuffed with meringue. Slender:"k. Wait, why- never mind." ---- Despite the missile attack that morning, New Orleans was still very lively. The locals didn't cease to their homes and hide in fear like Slender and Elsa expected them to. They were riding a car that Slender rented. At the back of the car were lots of gifts. Slender:"So what did you bought for your family?" Elsa:"What did you bought?" Slender:"Nothing, I don't have a family." Elsa:"Why?" Slender:"My father is in a maximum security prison in Macau now. And well, my mother died in childbirth." Elsa:"Oh. I bought 15 dresses and 30 pair of shoes for Anna. I also bought a 80 inch television for my castle, 10 large fridges and a new sled for the Ice Master. The things at the back are the dresses and shoes. I shipped the others to Arendelle." Slender:"Didn't you buy another for Olaf?" Elsa:"I don't know what should I buy for him." Slender:"Buy him a keychain or something. It doesn't have to be something expensive." Elsa:"Alright." ---- The rest of the evening, Slender and Elsa spent their time in their hotel suite. Slender:"I love you, Elsa." Elsa:"Me too, Slender." The two kissed each other again. Slender had just finished a bath. He pulled Elsa to the bed. Slender:"Pillow fight!" The Emperor took a pillow and hit his girlfriend, who took one to defend herself. They kept hitting each other with pillows, sometimes throwing them at the other side. Slender never had so much fun before. Later, they stopped due to exhaustion. The two fell on the bed to relax. Slender:"How long had we been here?" Elsa:"About three weeks." Slender:"When do you want to go back to Nexon?" Elsa:"Whenever you want." Elsa gave Slender a kiss again. It's the 7th kiss that day. Slender:"Alright, we'll go back home tomorrow." Elsa:"Oh okay." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Elsa:"I'll get it." Elsa opened the door and saw a messenger. Messenger:"Queen Elsa, you and Emperor Slender are hereby invited to the Inauguration Party of the 1st President of the 2nd. Confederate States of America. Jonathan Fontaine won by the way." Elsa:"Alright, thanks." The Queen shut the door. She gave the invitation to Slender. Slender:"What's this?" Elsa:"Read for yourself. Your worst dream came true." Slender (reading):"To His Imperial Majesty Emperor Slender of Nexon and Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You two lovebirds are invited to the Inauguration Ceremony of President Jon (our city's favorite bhoi boy). There is a Barbeque Party at the Executive Mansion which we built on the 18,000 acre cotton plantation that you owned. Don't be late. Thanks. -- Robert Fontaine, Campaign Manager and Brother of Jon" Elsa:"So are we going?" Slender:"Wow, this is the most informal invitation I've ever read. WAIT, THEY BUILT A DARN EXECUTIVE MANSION ON MY LAND?!" Elsa took the invitation from Slender's hand, who was shocked and (not so) paralyzed. Elsa:"Uh yeah, they did. It's said at the last part." Slender:"M-my land... cotton worth millions of dollars...all gone..." Elsa:"C'on, it's just a few million dollars." Slender:"That's easy for you to say cuz it's not yours! Oh darn, they still took away my plantation. Who knew what architecture monster would they transform my mansion into?! They'd better give me ownership of some Bourbon whiskey distilleries after this!" Elsa:"><" ---- Nevertheless, the two went to the Executive Mansion, which was near since it was located in New Orleans. They were greeted by many wealthy and important figures, most of whom they had never heard of. Not long after, the ceremony started. The couple sat beside each other at the front. President Jon Fontaine came out. He was a tall, young man with slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black business suit with a sky blue shirt and a green tie. Jon looked more like a Yankee than a Southerner, for his parents came from Philadelphia. While his father was a merchant in Philadelphia and came here as the owner of a large cotton plantation, Jon himself was a retired Brigadier General. After leaving the. Army, he started a bank at New Orleans. When the Confederacy was resurrected, Jon immediately applied for candidacy, which he won easily. There was a Bible in front of him. The newly elected President put his left hand on the Bible and slightly raised his right to swear the oath. Jon:"As the President of the Second Confederate States of America, I swear to protect the sovereignty of this young, Southern nation. I also promise to protect its citizens, uphold the Constitution and be a good role model. Furthermore, I promise to make this nation prosper and devote my life and energy to the Confederate States of America. God save the South!" When he was done, Jon took the Bible and kissed it. This was followed by a 21-gun salute. While the Inauguration Ceremony was finished with everyone (except for Slender and Elsa) singing "Blue Dixie" and "Bonnie Blue Flag", the party just started. ---- Mass celebration followed after the Inauguration. Expensive liquor was drank by men and women attending the party. Even though many tried talking to Slender and Elsa, they just sticked with each other, awkwardly holding each other's hand, stranger to the Southern society. Suddenly, President Jon and his Vice President/sister - Rachel Fontaine, walked forward Slender, who was eating a plate of barbecued meat with Elsa. Jon:"Hello, Your Imperial Majesty." Slender:"Hello there, Mr. President. Congratulations on your victory." Jon:"Thanks." Slender:"You too, Miss Fontaine." Rachel:"Thank you." Jon:"Anyway Slender, I would love to have a private conversation with you. Let's go to my private lounge." Slender:"Your? This Executive Mansion is mine." Jon:"Oh, that. In reality, your plantation is three streets behind this street. They must've mistaken yours for the Executive Mansion." Slender:"Alright then." Slender held the Snow Queen's hand and followed Jon. Jon:"Sorry, but it's best that your lady doesn't enter." Slender:"She is my spouse." Jon:"Well then." When Jon was far away, Elsa talked to the Emperor. Elsa:"Since when were we married?" Slender:"Relax, we aren't...yet. Just put on a show." Elsa:"Alright." Slender:"Let's go." ---- The trio soon reached the Presidential Lounge. They saw members of the President's Cabinet in it. Jon handed a drink to Slender and Elsa. Jon:"I invited you two here to discuss about forming an alliance to defeat the Yankees." Slender:"You mean the USA?" Jon:"Why yes, I do." Slender had always hated the USA. Their Manifest Destiny and Monroe Doctrines were obstacles to his plan, which was to conquer the whole North America. Recently his troops had conquered all of South and Central America, reaching the southern borders of Mexico. Slender:"Count me in." Jon took an official paperwork and a pen from his sister. He gave it to the Emperor, a grin on his face. Slender signed it. Jon:"It's a deal then. One week later, we will attack the city of Charleston, which remained loyal to the Union. Every Southern territory loyal to the Yankees must be suppressed first in order for the war to progress smoothly." Slender:"Alright." The following celebration to celebrate the Confederate-Nexonan alliance ensured. While there were the mandatory drinking, the men also played cards and other social games. The couple's new Southern friends also taught them about Southern culture and society. ---- "Sir, you are drunk." An Imperial Marine said. He, along with 2 other comrades, were escorting their Emperor. Slender:"Bug off, mate!" The Imperial Marines stopped leading Slender. Imperial Marine 1:"Sorry, my lord." Slender:"It's 'Ay, Skipper' for you, sonny!" Imperial Marine 1:"That's not even- whatever" Nevertheless, Slender and Elsa headed for their limousine. Their chauffeur went for some coffee. Someone else was leaning against the car, drinking some beer. However, quite unfortunately for that lad, Slender mistaken him for his chauffeur. Slender:"Hey Jorge! Get your dirty butt off the hood of my car! Drive the lady and I back to our hotel!" Random stranger:"Hey, pal! I ain't your driver!" The Emperor, who was prone to beat any of his subjects who disobeyed him, punched the beer-swilling stranger straight at his jaw. Unknown to him, this person is a professional boxer. Not only did he took the beat as if it was an ant bite, he immediately retaliated. Stranger:"WHY YOU LITTLE-" The boxer gave Slender a punch. However, before he got it, one of the Imperial Marine took the punch, which hit his left eye, immediately blackening it. The other two simply shot the person in the knees with their pistols, unlike their stupid compatriot. Nevertheless, the chauffeur was back. The assaulter was still on the ground, injured. Despite recovering a bit, Slender and Elsa were still intoxicated. Slender:"Where were you?!" Chauffeur:"Coffee break, my lord." Slender:"I don't give a damn. Drive us both back to our hotel." The chauffeur did as he was told. However, the car broke down just as they were about to reach the hotel. The Emperor was obviously surprised by the car stopping all of a sudden. Slender:"What happened?" Chauffeur:"The car broke down, Your Majesty." Slender:"Screw this! We will just walk to the hotel. Get this piece of steel fixed by tomorrow, or else!" Chauffeur:"Yes sir." The Nexonan Emperor opened the door, holding Elsa's left hand. He walked out of it and walked slowly back to his suite. Meanwhile, Elsa, who learnt some Confederate songs back at the party, started singing 'Dixie', one of the many anthems of the Confederate States. Elsa:"I wish I was in the land of cotton, Old times there are not forgotten; Look away! Look away! Look away! Dixie Land. In Dixie Land where I was born in, Early on one frosty mornin, Look away! Look away! Look away! Dixie Land..." Slender simply gave a sigh and proceeded with the walk. However, out of a sudden, Elsa let go of Slender's hand and began dancing, creating several lifeless snowmen as she danced. Unluckily for her, two pedestrians saw her as they were walking to a restaurant. Pedestrian 1:"Andrew, is that Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" Andrew:"Yeah, she is. Can't you see her creating the snowmen?" Pedestrian 1:"Imma record this. It's gonna be hilarious." The pedestrian, whose name is Rex, took out his smartphone and recorded the whole thing. ---- Alas, the two reached their suite. By now, Elsa had fallen asleep. She was carried by Slender. The Emperor put her on the bed. Slender:"Look at her, asleep like a baby." Not long after, Slender passed out on the floor. ---- The next morning, Slender woke up. He was on the bed. The first thing he saw was his lover, who greeted him with a sweet smile. Elsa:"Morning, dear." Slender:"Ugh, what happened last night?" Elsa:"I forgot about that too. We better hurry. You said that we are going back to Nexon soon." Slender:"Alright." }} Category:One-shots Category:Story pages Category:Original character Category:SlendermanCP